


Different, but Better

by justdreadwolfing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared and alone, Cole races from the Spire unsure of the direction he should take.  The Spire is all he knows, but surely there’s more out there.  Some place he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different, but Better

Running. Racing. Chasing.

Have to get away.

Cole stumbled, almost falling, but not. He had to get out. He looked back towards the Spire, growing smaller and smaller with each step. Was it true? Was that who he was? A monster? Did he forget who he was or had he been controlling his only friend all along without even realizing it?

Rhys knew now. It was too late. There was no turning back.

He fought them, but the tears still came and dripped down his cheeks.

Cole had spent the last few years in the White Spire, afraid and unable to do anything. It was those that Rhys called the Templars that had killed him in the dark, deep depths of the Spire. He was afraid. What else was he supposed to do? No one remembered. No one except for Rhys and now Evangeline, though Cole could tell even she was trying to force the memories of him to stay. The only thing that made him feel whole was giving those what they wanted, what they needed. Was it his fault that all the people he came into contact with wanted release from this world? Wanted death?

Rhys was angry with him when he found out and he had immediately stopped. Even when that old man begged him for it, Cole said no.

Is that what made him a monster? That man in the shiny armor had called him a demon that had lost its purpose…Was it because he said no? Should he have killed him?

Would he disappear now?

This world was strange. He had learned that much on the trip with Rhys and Evangeline when they went to Adamant. The thought immediately made his head ache. He wasn’t prepared to deal with that again. The memories of his childhood had never been happy ones.

Cold. Dark. Have to hide, have to get away. He’s coming, please be quiet. Please stop crying. The quietness comes, but she never gets loud again. Motionless. Gone.

Cole shook his head, driving the memories that the demon had brought back to the surface away. He didn’t want to think of that any longer. Things were different now. He was different. He would be different still with this new start. He would help people and make them forget. Better they stay away from him. He was a monster. He was alone. Better for everyone.

But where would he go? Since the spirit of compassion had found him, he had never left the Spire. The thought scared him to the point where he stopped running. Cole looked back; he was still in sight of the Spire. He had never been anywhere else. Should he go back?

That was when he saw him.

“Cole!” That was Rhys’ voice. That was Rhys’ outline. He was looking for him, but why now after he knew what he was. Cole took a step back, remembering the look in Rhys’ eyes when the truth was realized. The friend he had known for the last long while, that always welcomed him with open arms was gone. The compassion the man had in his eyes for him turned into confusion and betrayal. Rhys had tried to help. He visited him when no one else would; remembered him when no one else did. Cole repaid him with distrust, distance and deception.

He took a step back.

Rhys needed to stay away from him. Everyone just needed to stay away. Those that didn’t would heal and forget.

Cole turned and ran even faster away from everything he ever knew. The shiny man was right. He was a demon. Rhys didn’t like the killing, but was there another way for him to continue to exist in this world without granting people what they wanted most, even if it was death?

Things would be better. He had to be better.

He wouldn’t be afraid any more.

Cole traveled for a long distance. He ran past people and cities, never being noticed, even when resting. He was back to being invisible. No one would know he was ever there. He just had to get up and go.

It was then that Cole heard it. The voices.

One in particular stood out among the whispering voices; the voice of a woman.

She was alone. Caring and crying, unable to stop the tears. He was gone. How would she get by?

He could see her on a porch from across the way. Bent over, her face in her hands and he could feel her emotions. He could see them like a brightly colored picture laid out before him. Almost as if she was begging him to save her. Begging to join her lover’s side, but Cole could see something else; a need to be healed in a different way. Compassion. Comfort.

Cole slowly made his way towards her, one small step at a time. Unsure, but he had to try. If he was going to be better, he had to change and that meant doing different things.

He walked up the steps, quietly, but not quiet enough. She gasped, sadness in her eyes as she met his. She could see him, just like the others, but this time there would be no death. Cole walked up to her, knelt down, placing his hand on her knee. For a long moment they just stared into each others eyes, Cole taking in every piece of pain that she was willing to show him.

The children, they were the important part. Would they survive? Would she survive? She was alone. They were alone. Why would he leave me? Maker, please guide me.

“Do not worry,” Cole finally said to her, his eyes shifting, seeking whether his words would help her and in return help himself. “He is in a better place. He is happy. Things are different now, but that doesn’t mean they are bad. Be different; be better, just as I am. Don’t you see? He would want you to be happy, just as Rhys would for me.” The two again stared at each other, tears still filling her eyes and streaming down her face. She said nothing, but he could feel her heart mending. Making things better, fixing.

“Thank you…” She placed a hand on his, a smile slowly becoming visible. A funny feeling erupted inside of him. The well of his emotions overflowing with joy. He could feel the anchor that kept him here, become even stronger. That was good. He could help others without making people sad. Cole smiled back at her and nodded, standing up and beginning to walk away. He could help people, make them forget and things would be good. Rhys wouldn’t be angry at him anymore. If he was truly a demon, he would be a good demon. He would be the kind of demon that people would want to come around and help them with the hurt that came to them.

After he was far enough away from her, Cole placed his hand on his chest. The intensity of what just happened still tingling in his chest. He had heard Rhys speak of happiness, but he had never truly felt it. He had even explained it to him and this definitely felt like that. A smile crossed his features, the realization that he never wanted this tingling feeling to go away struck him harder than bricks.

Even still…he didn’t want to hurt people.

He had been traveling for a long time. He was in a place called Ferelden now. A name that seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

It was here that he felt a different kind of voice. Without meaning to, he found himself at the steps of a place called Therinfal Redoubt. It was there that he found more of the “Templars” like Evangeline, but more lost and confused. Not as pretty. They felt different and their voices were very loud, but not as loud as the one. Darker, deeper, demanding, but yearning for something more.

Envy.

He could feel it. He would fix it.

Things were different. He was different and he would make things better.

So, Cole walked up the steps…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave a kudo or comment or whatever you like and if you liked that, be sure to check out my Tumblr (just-dread-wolfing). I'll be posting more stuff as time goes on, so look forward to that.


End file.
